


advice

by deanssammy (babylxxrry)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Meta, Other, Protective Dean, idk how to describe but s&d meed j&j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/deanssammy
Summary: “You have Dean’s eyes,” Sam breathes, and Dean starts to chastise him for running his mouth when the man he’s staring at laughs a little.[dean and sam go to the mall and meet two very familiar people there]





	advice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [31 Days of Winter Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873555) by [deanssammy (babylxxrry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/deanssammy). 



> prompt fill for day 25
> 
> Prompt: Christmas  
> Warnings/TWs: none  
> Tags: see tags  
> Pairings: Implied J2, Implied pre/possible win-/weecest

Sam’s practically skipping beside Dean as they walk down the street. They’re headed to the mall, because Dean promised Sam that they’d go for Christmas.

“We can’t get anything, though,” Dean warns Sam again, tugging warningly at his hand as the mall appears a few blocks away.

“I know, I know,” Sam says impatiently, dragging Dean forward, towards the big building and all of its too-expensive stores and pretty lights and decorations. Dean sighs. He has enough in his wallet to get them a couple of sandwiches for lunch, but definitely not enough for any kind of gift, no matter how bad they might want something.

Once they’re inside, Sam’s reduced to all big eyes and open-mouthed wonder, and Dean’s heart breaks all over again that he can’t do more for his Sammy, can’t spare even a few dollars to let his little brother have some Christmas. And honestly, Dean can’t say he’s completely unaffected by all of the glitz and glam, either. He hasn’t been in a mall during the holidays for a few years, at least. He’s not even sure if he’s ever been to a mall during the peak holiday season.

Dean’s a little off his game, overwhelmed by all the new sights and sounds along with trying to keep Sam in check, so maybe that’s why they end up running straight into a couple of people walking the opposite way.

“Sorry,” Dean mutters, brushing himself off and pushing himself to his feet, turning to pull Sam up.

Sam, though, isn’t looking at him. He’s sitting and staring up at the men they ran into.

“You have Dean’s eyes,” Sam breathes, and Dean starts to chastise him for running his mouth when the man he’s staring at laughs a little.

“I would, Sam,” the man says, and Dean’s hackles rise. How the hell does this stranger know his brother’s name? It’s funny, though, because the other man, who hasn’t spoken yet, apparently sees Dean’s face tighten and his shoulders tense.

“Hey, Jense, maybe don’t scare them off just yet,” the second man says to the first one, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hey, kiddos, I know you have every reason not to trust us, and you could just walk away, but we’re headed to the food court to grab lunch and you could join us, if you’d like.”

Sam stands up and puts his hand back in Dean’s, and the glance exchanged by the men doesn’t go unnoticed by Dean.

Dean knows it’s probably a bad idea, they’ll probably end up killed or kidnapped for ransom (or worse), but for some inexplicable reason, he trusts these two. Strange.

“Okay,” he says, gripping Sam’s hand just that much tighter.

On the short walk over, they learn that “Jense” is Jensen, and the taller one is Jared, and that they’re kind of famous actors or something. Once they get to the food court, though, Sam gets distracted by all of the smells and starts pointing out everything he wants, all of which is painfully far out of their meagre budget.

“Sammy-” Dean starts when Jared waves him off.

“We’ll cover anything you want,” he smiles down at Sam, and Sam beams up at him. The resemblance is uncanny, and Dean shakes himself a little. Everything about these two should scream _dangerous_ , but all he’s getting is warmth and understanding and a little bit of amusement.

Sam ends up getting some fancy ham and cheese crepe thing, nothing Dean’s ever had or even heard of before, but Jared had recommended it. Dean picks a brisket sandwich, much to Jensen’s apparent amusement.  

Once they’re all settled at a table with their food, Dean’s foot hooked protectively around Sam’s calf, Dean starts asking questions.

“Why do you know our names? Why are you giving us food?”

They share a glance, and Jensen tips his head slightly towards Jared.

“Well… This might sound really weird, but Jen and I, we _are_ you. We’re you in a different universe. We play characters named Sam and Dean Winchester on a TV show called Supernatural, and you look and act and everything _exactly_ the way our writers wrote you, so I’m going to venture to say that you’ve somehow managed to jump worlds, or we’ve managed to.”

Dean’s a little confused. “So you’re us, but not us. Older us?” He drops a hand to Sam’s thigh out of reflex and squeezes gently, reassuring him.

“Kind of,” Jensen says, exchanging another look with Jared. “I- We don’t know how it happened or why, but, um. We just have a few words of advice for you, if you’ll have it? Me and Jared have been talking about the way things have been happening lately on our show, and if you’re Sam and Dean the way we know you, we don’t want those things to happen to you.”

Dean blinks, but nods. “Okay. This all sounds kind of crazy, but I’m listening.”

Sam paws at his sleeve, and he turns. “What’s up, Sammy?”

“’m tired,” Sam says, rubbing at his eyes.

“Tired? Already?”

Sam shrugs. “Loud.”

Shit, right, Dean forgot that Sam doesn’t do well at all in crowds, he tends to shut down when there’s too much happening around him. He’s got to get his brother out of here before he starts crying or throws a tantrum.

“We can move to the bookstore,” Jensen suggests, and Jared nods.

They relocate to a quiet corner of the Barnes and Noble at one end of the mall, and Sam curls up on Dean’s lap, head lolling against Dean’s shoulder as he dozes. Dean bounces him gently out of habit, like he’s a baby again, even though he’s twelve to Dean’s sixteen. Sam’s always slept better if he’s moving, probably because of all the nights he’s fallen asleep in the Impala. Being cuddled is a close second, though, so combining the two of them with the shut-down from too much stimulation basically guarantees that Sam’s out cold in a matter of minutes.

“So. Things you should keep in mind,” Jensen says softly, like he doesn’t want to intrude on Dean and Sam’s little bubble. “That amulet you’re wearing?”

Dean looks down at the metal pendant that he’s worn for the past two years. It’s a familiar weight against his chest.

“Don’t let go of it,” Jensen says, sounding deathly serious. “Don’t. Please. For the sake of your relationship with Sam there, don’t ever let go of it. There will be a time in your life when you’re going to want throw it away. Don’t. Hang on to that thing like your life depends on it. Scratch that, your life _will_ depend on it, given how much it revolves around Sam.”

“Second thing,” Jared says, taking over smoothly. “People and things will try to come between you. Demons for Sam, angels for you. Both for both. Don’t let them. We can’t tell you what to do when you get there, but just know that there’s a demon named Ruby and an angel named Castiel that will show up eventually. Hold on to each other, because that’s all you need.”

There’s a little break before Jensen speaks, just a hint of sadness in his voice. “A lot’s going to happen, boys. I’m sorry we can’t tell you more, but you’re going to go through hell and back before things start to get better. Just hold on and keep fighting, okay? Even when it seems like you can’t. You’ll be separated by time and space time and time again, but you’re always going to come back to each other. Just keep going. It turns out okay, if we have anything to say about it.”

Dean swallows. “Thank you,” he whispers. Suddenly, it feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. He can’t imagine being separated from Sam even a few minutes, let alone over and over like Jensen and Jared are suggesting.

“Hey, kiddo,” Jensen says, breaking into his thoughts. “It’s going to be okay. Don’t think about it, just follow your instinct and hold on to Sammy, okay?”

Dean nods hesitantly, and both Jensen and Jared smile at him.

Sam stirs in Dean’s arms, and he looks down, nudges his brother fully awake.

“Where’m I?” Sam slurs sleepily, blinking against the residue of sleep.

“Just the bookstore, Sammy, don’t worry about it. Jared and Jensen and I were just talking about you. How much I’m never gonna let you go.”

Sam’s mouth curls into a smile, and Dean counts it as a win. He doesn’t need to know about all the pain to come just yet.

Jared and Jensen exchange another one of those loaded looks before Jared smiles at them.

“Alright, boys, what do you say Jen and I get you each one thing from this mall, any store, any item at all, and count it as your Christmas present?”

Sam ends up with the Harry Potter boxed set clutched in his arms, and Dean has no idea how he’ll explain it to Dad, but he’ll figure something out. As for Dean himself, he chooses a new outer jacket. His now is getting too worn out to do its job protecting him, and honestly, there’s not much else he wants or needs besides Sam safe with him.

Jared and Jensen offer them hugs before they leave, and Dean smiles as Sam runs into their arms. Jensen comes over to him after, as Jared’s telling Sam something that’s making him laugh.

“You’re a good kid, Dean. Tough. You’ve done a good job with Sam. I know John’s not around much and he’s not much of a dad, but you’ve raised Sam well. Don’t forget to make time for yourself, though. Just a few minutes every day to regroup will make a world of difference. Now come here, you’re not too manly for a hug.”

Dean lets himself be folded into Jensen’s strong hold, and he wonders for a moment what it’d be like to have a dad like Jensen. Maybe they wouldn’t be hunting and barely surviving day to day. Maybe Sam wouldn’t get sick all the time. Maybe he’d be able to let himself rest without worrying about Sam. Jensen seems to understand, holding Dean tighter for a moment before he lets go, hands on Dean’s shoulders and gaze locked squarely on Dean’s.

“It’s going to be okay, Dean. I promise.”

As Sam slips his little hand into Dean’s and together, they watch Jared and Jensen disappear into the sea of cars in the parking lot, Dean thinks Jensen might be right.

They’ll have to fight through a lot of things, but it’s going to be okay in the end, so long as they stick with each other.

Sam and Dean, two brothers against the world.

 

 

-fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if meta shit like this makes you happy


End file.
